Glass Curiosities
by civilmary
Summary: Sarek and Amanda debate in a Curiosity Shop.  Mature theme, no sex.


**Authors Note: I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or any of it's characters. Wriiten for amusment only.**

**Better read in 1 sitting. TOS purist-type Vulcans.  
><strong>

**Introduction**

Amanda guided Sarek into a curiosity shop while they were on one of Sarek's diplomatic missions to Earth. Shopping had always been an interesting venture for them in the past; there was no reason to suspect it would be different this time. Both of them had lively, interested minds, always searching for stimulation and challenge. Amanda noticed that Sarek was intrigued by a large glass sphere on an elaborate stand that she recognized as a crystal ball. He soon said, "Amanda, does this object serve a purpose, or is this just a decorative curio?"

**Crystal Ball**

Amanda smiled inwardly knowing what the exchange between them would soon yield, and replied, "For most people, it is just a decorative glass ball, but for some, this object can be used for clairvoyance. Those who believe in the occult,believe that mediums or soothsayers can relay information about the future, present or past events through visions displayed in the ball."

"Amanda, that is highly illogical. Seeing into the future is not possible, nor is there a mechanism present in this object by which images could be projected into the glass ball. If one wants to predict the future, one should calculate the odds of an event occurring. A crystal ball cannot help in the estimate of odds."

"The mediums do not estimate odds, Sarek. They claim that they actually see images of the future events which they say will happen regardless of the odds."

"There is absolutely no scientific basis or mechanism by which this phenomenon could occur. It is physically impossible and is based in fantasy, pretense or emotion. How can any human accept this as even remotely possible?"

"Many humans allow their acceptance of ideas to be influenced by emotion and what they wish to believe. If challenged by reason or science, they can find a scientific theory or a twisted logical explanation to defend their beliefs, that is, a scientific theory taken out of context or logic applied inappropriately. I remember there was a resurgence of interest in the occult when time travel was proven to be possible. It was reasoned that, since travel into the future is possible, images of events from the past or the future exist and are recorded in another time. Mediums claim to have access to these images and information through the use of a crystal ball like this one. They say that the ball can bend light, which displaces time and space, and act as a homing device through which various images from the future or past can pass."

"And nobody questioned the possibility of this phenomenon existing using proven physical laws? Do humans readily accept a scientific theory to defend a claim if they themselves do not understand the scientific theory or how it works? Lack of discernment usually leaves one open to making false conclusions and deception," stated Sarek.

"You mean their eagerness to believe in something makes them gullible, so they can easily be deceived, and deluded and become easy prey for the dishonest," offered Amanda, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"That is a distinct possibility. Do mediums claim to have control of the crystal ball to access a specific time and location?"

"They say they lack control what appears in the crystal ball. I don't think medium_s_ explain the mechanism by which it functions either. Humans who accept the occult usually do so for emotional needs rather than logical ones. They believe in this phenomenon because they want to. When challenged, they will accept a very flimsy explanation."

"Do they say it is possible to alter the course of the future and change the events displayed in the ball? If so, the future, then, is not being revealed; only a possibility of what the future may contain is being revealed and the probability of events can be calculated," Sarek said.

"Crystal ball gazing is not exactly a well defined science Sarek. I suspect some say that what is revealed through the crystal ball is alterable, others say it is not. If one thinks that the events revealed in the crystal ball can be altered, one could make changes to avoid or achieve what the crystal ball revealed."

"That is highly illogical and easily proven false. If the future is said to be alterable, the prediction can never be proven false which renders it ungrounded in science. It also has no value. If one wants to avoid an event, one should always act so as to minimize the chance of it occurring. The revelation from the ball should have no effect upon behavior. One always has control over their future."

"Yes, but there are unforeseeable events," replied Amanda, but she was cut off by Sarek.

"Correct indeed. The, ability to foresee unforeseeable events, contradicts itself by mere definition. I believe the term for it is oxymoron."

Amanda laughed and replied, "There are also emotions at play. If warned of an impending unpleasant event, you could better prepare yourself for the shock or sadness… soften the blow, as it were. A good event foreseen could extend the pleasure of anticipation."

"An emotional response to the unreal is illogical and has no function or goal," replied Sarek.

"We humans can be illogical, but fantasy and emotion do have value, Sarek. Imagination is the tool of invention. Einstein once said, 'Imagination is more important than knowledge'."

"Perhaps I should refine his statement to reflect that, _'Useful and realistic imagination is more important than knowledge'. _Imagination and fantasy are not one and the same, Amanda. Imagination and creativity can be based in logic. Logic only limits the imagination to what is possible," replied Sarek

"Sometimes that which is thought to be impossible is later discovered to be possible thanks to someone's vivid imagination," Amanda countered.

"In which case, the assumption that it was impossible was based upon poor or insufficient data, faulty analysis, or an error in logic when forming the conclusion."

"One must allow dreams and desires to motivate us to challenge the impossible," offered Amanda.

"Servicing the unreal has no value," Sarek said. "Illogical, emotional wants and desires have no relevance to the concrete. I believe the human term is _wishful thinking_. Wishful thinking does not produce reality."

"It can create motivation to make what one fantasizes about a reality," said Amanda.

"Motivation to pursue that which is beneficial is a logical thing to do. The method and goal of the pursuit though, must be based in reality."

"Emotional needs often correspond to logical goals," said Amanda.

Sarek looked at her doubtfully, but said nothing. He was distracted by a display of cut-glass crystal objets d'art.

**Crystal Curios **

After a time, Sarek said, "The workmanship of these objects is quite good, and the reproduction quite accurate, but I am somewhat at a loss to understand why the artist chose to reproduce these particular objects using such a fragile medium."

"This is a collection of Walter Joulet crystal pieces. He was known for making artistic representations of unusual and unexpected items."

"It would seem so. Though these items are functional, they cannot function if they're constructed out of fragile glass such as they are. If the crystal hammer is used for what it was designed, it will break and be unable to perform it's function. The bristles of the crystal paintbrush are glass too. They will break if used for what they are designed. Functionality is desirable, Amanda. Removing the functionality of the item makes it less desirable, hence less aesthetically pleasing. He could have achieved the same level of artistry using transparent aluminum. It would have the same desirable optical qualities and aesthetics, yet be completely functional," Sarek said.

"Perhaps he was trying to make a statement," replied Amanda.

Sarek looked puzzled. After a moment's hesitation, he said, "You mean represent a philosophy or idea through an art form?" After Amanda nodded, he continued, "But what idea could he wish to communicate? He has used a medium which opposes its functionality. What does that state?"

"Well you would have to ask him to be sure, but it may be the emotional response the contradiction evokes that the artist was trying to capture. Perhaps he felt that by separating the functionality from the object, the viewer would see its lines, form, or structure that he might not notice otherwise."

"Aesthetics exist when functionality is present too. An object which is simply aesthetically pleasing has less value that one which is aesthetically pleasing and functional," Sarek said.

Amanda couldn't help but giggle as this statement reminded her of another analogy humans use when talking about human male anatomy.

"What do you find amusing my wife?" said Sarek.

"It reminds of the Earth expression, '_It's not the size of the boat, it's the motion of the ocean'._"

Sarek looked puzzled, so she continued, "For you desert dwelling Vulcans, it would go, '_It's not the size of the dune, it's the shifting of the sands_ '_._"

"Whatever can you be referring to, Amanda? I see no logical connection to our conversation. How can your thoughts progress from boats and sand dunes to crystal objects and functionality?"

Amanda didn't answer. She simply smiled which left Sarek even more confused. She steered Sarek to the next object on the shelf, which was a decorative hourglass.

**Hourglass**

After studying the object for a while Sarek said, "I am uncertain as to the purpose of this item. Experience tells me that it could be used for some Earth recreational game. Logic indicates it could serve to function as a sort of primitive timer."

Amanda answered, "It is an hourglass_._"

"So the completion of the sand falling from one side to the other represents a rough and imprecise estimate of the passage of an hour?" asked Sarek.

"They aren't _that_ imprecise, except to you precision-obsessed Vulcans. They do give a good approximation of when an hour has gone by."

"But, there are several things that can affect the flow of the sand and hence influence the amount of time passing before all the sand has fallen," Sarek said. "Look. Some of the sand is already clinging to the side of the glass, and some blockage could happen randomly."

"Then just tap it like this," said Amanda as she gently tapped the hourglass and prodded the recalcitrant grains of sand to join the rest.

"Is there a standard procedure for correctly using this device?"

"I doubt there is a standard procedure for using an hourglass. It's pretty self-evident."

"Imprecise specifications and a lack of standards for usage could have a compound effect upon the measurement of time," Sarek said.

Amanda replied, 'This isn't used to establish standardized time, or when high accuracy is needed."

Sarek looked satisfied with this explanation, but soon looked confused and said, "But, Amanda, I can see using only casual observation, and rough calculation that the sand will finish falling before an hour has passed."

"I suppose this one is not an hour long hourglass, but measures another increment of time, a half-hour or something like that."

"So it is called an hourglass even though it does not necessarily measure the passage of a standard hour?"

"It is used to establish the passage of time that it was manufactured to measure."

"Time is constantly passing. One doesn't need an hourglass to establish that. The duration which passes, and is which is measured by this device, seems to have no standard or definition." Sarek took out his PADD and read: _Hourglass - An hourglass measures the passage of an hour or a few minutes of time _and replied, "This device makes no sense. It is not standardized, or very accurate. It only measures the passage of a unit of time unique to itself. Highly illogical since no conclusions can be drawn from what it attempts to measure."

"Instead of thinking of it as a time piece, think of it as a timer. I have seen some hourglasses used as a timer to cook eggs to a specific doneness for example."

"But if it only measures the passage of one time increment, the doneness cannot vary between individual tastes," Sarek replied.

"Some of them have markings along the glass which display the passage of subunits," Amanda said.

"By watching the level of sand drop to the calibration mark, it could indicate the passage of a subunit; but since it is not level, it is only a very rough estimate. Why not just watch a clock?"

"Maybe they are just pretty, Sarek. We humans find watching the slow, rhythmic falling of the sands in an hourglass to be pleasing and comforting," she said exasperatedly.

Sarek considered this and said, "Do you find the falling of water, perhaps occurring at a waterfall , to be pleasing and comforting as well?"

"Yes, we do. Many humans enjoy and seek out waterfalls."

"At least there is consistency to the illogic. Do you obtain pleasure from watching this hourglass?"

**Opaque Context**

Amanda couldn't help but to be reminded of their previous discussion, and decided to pursue it this time.

"Of course, but it's the shifting of the sands that gives pleasure, not the _hourglass_ itself. It's the same for intimate physical relations. _It's not the size of the boat, but the motion of the ocean _that gives pleasure. Some humans associate certain aesthetic components of substance, like size, with duration and superior functional ability"

Sarek was married to human. Over time, he had become familiar with their sexuality and customs, so he was able to follow her analogy through the hints she had just provided. After a quick analysis, Sarek replied, "Functionality and substance depend on each other, but the aesthetics associated with form, line, size, or shape are relative to the individual; therefore, based in emotion. Only an illogical human would associate the aesthetics of substance with its functionality. Like the Walter Joulet crystal pieces, substance has no value without functionality."

"Do you find satisfaction with my hourglass,Sarek?" Amanda asked softly.

Sarek looked confused and said, "I am at a loss. My experience with human ways suggests that you are making a sexual reference in this analogy. I assumed your 'boat' and 'hourglass' referred to male anatomy."

"Many people refer to the female figure as an hourglass, with the shape often associated with sexual aesthetics, too."

"When you derive pleasure from the hourglass, is it the shifting of the sands that pleases or is it the size of the mounds of sand at the bottom and top that please?" asked Sarek.

Amanda smiled and said, "One cannot have the shifting of the sands without sand, but enjoyment of it is irrelevant to the size of the sand mounds in the top or bottom. Functionality and substance are intertwined and essential, but aesthetics are emotional, personal, and nonessential to how well it functions."

Sarek raised an eyebrow and said, "I will never understand the human capacity or desire to steer any conversation to one of a sexual nature."

Amanda looked up at him innocently and replied, "I wouldn't steer the conversation in that direction with anyone but you, Sarek. It is because I love you. I know, it's not logical, but we humans, like Vulcans, need a connection to our spouses. We need intimate contact to stay close, in touch with, and knowledgeable of our mates. Vulcans are telepathic. They can achieve mental closeness and awareness through the mental bonds established between mates. We humans don't have such a capacity, so our biology evolved to achieve the awareness, closeness, and communication through sexual relations instead."

"Logical," replied Sarek, nodding.

Amanda struggled to control herself from laughing out loud. Living amongst Vulcans, she had learned to control her emotions even in the toughest situations… and this was one of them. Since they had come into the curiosity shop, Sarek had been pointing out to her the many illogical ways of humans. He found the items in the shop, designed by humans, to be illogical and he had dismissed all her explanations for human behavior as illogical, and solely derived from emotion. So, she was very amused by Sarek's easy acceptance of her flimsy explanation for her desire to have sexual relations with him.

Amanda was like any wife who was deeply in love with her husband. She wanted to make love with him to establish and maintain intimacy and unity, for physical pleasure, and for emotional needs as well. Sarek, a Vulcan male, did not have the sex drive that a human male has, except during pon farr, when his sex drive went off the charts. He did not have the need for intimacy since it was obtained through the mental bond, and Vulcans do not have emotional needs like a human has.

Sexual relations are physically pleasurable to both humans and Vulcans anytime, but Vulcans place little value upon the pursuit of physical activities for mere pleasure. It interferes with logic. Behavior, they reason, should serve a purpose, and provide a logical function toward the pursuit of logical and beneficial goals. For Vulcans, there was no logical reason or logical goal to have sexual relations outside of pon farr.

Early in their marriage Amanda had found a solution to their potential sexual incompatibility. Sex was pleasurable for both of them. She simply had to make it logical as well, to - find a useful purpose for partaking in this pleasurable activity.

At the beginning it was hard to find logical reasons to justify her _desire_ as a logical _need_ to make love with him. Over time though, she could see that her justifications were getting flimsier and weaker in logic, yet Sarek didn't seem to notice. He soon accepted her rationalizations easier than the gullible accept crystal ball predictions. Like the gullible ones, he accepted without analysis because, though he didn't realize it, he wanted to believe her justification. If he questioned her, he was easily convinced of the logic in her reasoning.

Amanda was careful not to point out how fuzzy her logic had become, or that Sarek was easily deceived because he wanted to be. She was like the mediums deceiving the gullible, a trait which is hard to fathom even existing in a Vulcan, but the shared pleasure of their physical intimacy, like the allure of knowing the future, became a strong inducement for believing. Contrary to what Sarek claimed, _wishful thinking_ did produce reality; it had produced their very real intimate, physical relationship.

Amanda thought of all the joy her marriage had brought her, as opposed to the doubt others believed of her happiness. If only they knew what she knew…

She purchased the hourglass as a reminder of their conversation today, and to remind her that, as she aged and time changed her hourglass figure, the sands would still shift just as beautifully.


End file.
